Lutharia Vulpina
by Ship Stethan
Summary: The one where hunters unaware of Stiles no longer being the Nogitsune is my excuse for smut and multiple pairings! Ends as Stethan. M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: As the summary said- pretty much just an excuse for good ole smut with multiple pairings. I wanted to write this because I wrote one with the season two cast. Enjoy my readers ^_^

Pairings: Skittles, Stethan, Stisaac, Stiles/Danny, Stydia, Stira, Sterek, Stiles/Peter, and Stalia.

Please review!

oooOooo

**One**

**Lutharia Vulpina**

It had happened in the heat of battle with some hunters, and now he was cursed- or at least according to Deaton.

How did he manage to get himself into these things? Stiles wished he knew.

It hadn't been long after the whole Nogitsune fiasco when some hunters had shown up to hunt it. Apparently they hadn't gotten the memo that Stiles was now completely de-foxed, and fired enough Lutharia Vulpina into him to put down ten Nogitsune.

Luckily for him he'd once hosted it, or else the herb might have killed him. In his case they weren't sure what was going to happen.

It started one morning when he woke up to a raging boner. At first nothing seemed off about it, but then Stiles noticed that it wasn't going down. It stretched the fabric of his underwear, and the tent in his jeans was too obvious.

How could he possibly go to school like this?

Throughout the day it got progressively worse, and it didn't take Stiles long to piece together that it was probably the Lutharia Vulpina doing its thing.

Not only did the boner not go down, but he started having an unexplainable desire for everyone he knew.

Thinking about his best friend Scott with his great smile and slightly mischevious eyes made his dick even harder- if that was possible.

Then it progressed right on down the line- Derek on his knees, sloppily sucking him and humming; Ethan begging for it like a bitch as he got pounded by his cock...

Stiles groaned. This was way worse than when he'd simply wanted to lose his virginity. His brain and dick were in overload, making his entire body tingle with an insatiable fire.

He tried lying on his bed and jacking off, but the fantasies kept coming. He couldn't even orgasm. He'd get to that edge, but it would never come.

"Deaton answer!" he shouted aloud as the other end rang and rang.

"Beacon Hills Animal Clinic," Deaton finally answered.

"Oh doc, thank the gods! I don't know what to do... "

"Slow down Stiles," the doctor said. "You sound terribly flustered."

"Oh I definitely am," Stiles agreed with a laugh. "Frustrated is more like it. Remember when you said you didn't know what the Lutharia Vulpina would do? Well I've had a damn boner all day!"

Well, long story short- Deaton called the whole pack together including Danny, since he was one of the people Stiles was fantasizing about.

Deaton told them that the herb was acting as a kind of super-aphrodisiac to Stiles, and that the only way to counteract it seemed to be for all of them to have sex with the boy.

Needless to say- a decision wasn't being reached anytime soon...

oooOooo

Next Chapter: Danny


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

**Danny**

Things became really awkward between Stiles and the rest of the pack after that. Derek wasn't any more awkward than usual- but since when had the two of them ever socialized much?

Scott had taken to a kind of shy silence around him, but that could be because he was wearing jeans three times his usual size to conceal the boner. They were baggy and made him look even dorkier than his normal self.

He did notice Danny glancing more in his direction these days, but he couldn't tell if it was interest or nervousness at the prospect of an eventual fling. Once or twice their glances held one another longer than usual, and Stiles would find his breath hitching. He'd always found Danny very attractive- and totally unattainable.

His mind seemed more unfocused than ever with the constant lust stimulating his brain and hormones. His teachers noticed, but he couldn't just skip school. He didn't want to fail a grade and fall behind his friends.

One afternoon found him plopping on his bed with a sigh. No one wanted him. He hadn't been approached by even one of the pack. A curse was bad enough, but this only went to show just how undesirable he was- or so he felt.

His mind barely registered knocking from downstairs, but he supposed he'd better answer it.

His breathing hitched when he swung back the front door and met Danny's surveying gaze. The jock's mouth fell open, and he seemed to consider as though debating with himself before stepping forward, capturing Stiles's lips before he could protest.

Stiles moaned at the surprising need conveyed by Danny's frantic, searching lips. His gay classmate was kissing him as though he were water to quench a dying thirst. Stiles suddenly felt electrified, every nerve pulsing as his blood rushed madly.

Danny pulled back, still close enough for Stiles to feel his puffs of breath. The jock stepped forward. Stiles soon found himself between Danny and his living room wall. The jock's eyes were clouded and darkened with unmistakable heat.

"I've wanted you for some time," Danny confessed in a whisper, fingers gently ghosting over Stiles's cheek.

He moved in for a more heated kiss, feeling Stiles's lips part to allow his tongue in.

Stiles shivered with desire as Danny's fingers made their way under his plaid shirt, gently feeling up his stomach and chest. His boner was pulsing more terribly and painfully than any errection he'd ever had.

"Free me Danny," Stiles whispered frantically, nipping at the jock's ear. "Need you so bad."

Danny gasped between panting breaths, grinding against Stiles so that their dicks brushed against one another through the fabric of their jeans.

The jock couldn't take it anymore. He hurriedly dropped to his knees, fingers moving in a frenzy to unwork Stiles's belt. The baggy jeans easily slid down the teen's legs, leaving only his extremely tented boxer-briefs.

Stiles's lips parted as he watched Danny slide his underwear down to his ankles. Those eyes looked up at him as his dick slid between those lips. Stiles groaned throatily like something you might hear in a porno. The relief of his dick being worked by Danny's spit-slicked lips was ecstasy.

Danny hummed and looked up at him. Stiles could've died in that moment totally content.

Danny hummed again and took Stiles down to his base, relaxing his throat muscles. Stiles felt his dick pulse and curled his fingers through Danny's hair roughly.

"You have to stop," he managed through pants. "I'm too close... "

Danny pulled off of him with a pop and stood, connecting their lips again. Gods Stiles wanted to cum so bad, but he didn't want it to end just yet.

Danny grabbed his hand and Stiles followed him up the stairs.

"Bottom drawer," he said, noticing Danny's questioning glances around his bedroom.

Stiles lay back, dick standing straight up toward the ceiling at full hardness.

Danny ripped open the condom packet and placed the rubber in his mouth, torturously sliding the latex over Stiles's dick between moist lips.

"Gods Danny, just please... "

Danny smirked a little before positioning himself over Stiles. He wrapped his fingers around the length and slowly lowered himself, releasing a huff when the head penetrated his entrance.

Danny released a noteable gasp as he took Stiles in inch by inch until he was finally seated around the impressive length.

He leaned back on his hands, beginning a slow pace and moaning softly. Stiles moaned in unison with him as he began bucking upwards into the tightness.

Danny quickening his bouncing, throwing back his head and moaning more loudly. Stiles gripped his ass cheeks and began jackhammering up into him, flesh slapping flesh.

"Don't stop!" Danny moaned softly, beginning to stroke himself. "Oh Stiles, fuck me!"

"Yeah," Stiles grunted, slapping Danny's ass as he hammered upwards into his tightness. "You like that?"

"Oh!" Danny moaned in reply.

Stiles increased his pace as fast as he could go. He needed to cum. The boner had tortured him far too long... unable to release, and suddenly he was. His pulse thundered in his ears and he shook violently as a white-hot light seemed to overtake him.

Danny moaned and fell forward. Stiles supported him as he went over the edge, semen errupting between their sweat-slicked bodies.

Stiles continued to hold him as their lips met in the softest of after-kisses. Danny had been more mind-blowing in actuality than his wildest fantasies.

OooOooo

Next Chapter: Malia


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

**Malia**

Stiles's attention was caught suddenly by the dark-haired girl who slid into an empty desk in his Calculus class. Malia gave him a weak smile before turning her attention to the front as though she were actually a student in this school.

Stiles felt his breath hitch remembering the last time they'd seen one another. He'd let the Nogitsune back in for this girl, and that thought jolted him with fear. Desire and fear mixed into a sickening and gut-churning rush, and he honestly felt sick.

He raised his hand to ask to be excused, but just then the bell rang announcing the end of class. He jerked up his backpack and bolted, stopping when he realized how rude he was probably being.

"Stiles," a voice spoke his name behind him- her voice.

He turned and faced her, trying to keep the nervousness from his face.

"Sorry," he said with a weak laugh. "You startled me. Where you been Malia?"

"My dad still won't let me out of the house much," she explained. "Technically he doesn't know I'm here right now. So, Scott... "

Stiles went about three shades of red and shoved his face in his hands.

"Uh this is," he managed to choke out in embaressment.

"Stiles, its okay," she told him softly. "So have you thought about me at all?"

How could he just answer a direct question like that? Was she asking had he thought about her- or had he thought about her, her? Well he didn't need Lutharia Vulpina to do that.

"Might've," he mumbled, nervously running his fingers through his brunette hair. "Once or twice... "

"Once or twice," she smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but that has nothing to do with my current problem. So Scott told you?"

"Told you that some hunters pumped you full of some rare herb that's sent your sex drive through the roof? Yeah."

Stiles blushed furiously.

"Geez be that blunt about it, huh?"

Malia however wasn't smiling anymore. She looked at him with a scowling frown.

"You know that night never should've happened, right? We were both in that place... that horrible place."

Her eyes now shone with tears. Stiles reached for her shoulders, but she shook him off, shaking her head sadly.

"Stiles I didn't know what I was doing," she whispered. "Part of why I've been staying home is because I didn't know how to tell you... "

"It was just sex?" he asked, feeling like he'd been kicked in the stomach for some reason.

Malia nodded, forcing her eyes closed as tears escaped. Stiles mentally kicked himself when his herb-induced boner pulsed in spite of her tears. He shuddered with need and sudden desire. This was no time...

"Malia I need you," Stiles whispered. "I mean I need you to sex me."

She eyed him as though he'd lost his mind, eyebrow raising.

"Scott told you about the Lutharia Vulpina?" he asked quickly, seeing her expression. "Well the only way to get rid of its effects are to have sex with those closest to me I find attractive. Malia, I'm a teenage boy, so... "

She actually snorted before launching into a chuckle.

"Well if its to help," she said, suddenly not looking nearly as displeased as she'd tried to sound. "I guess we can do it tonight."

"What tonight?" Stiles blurted in surprise.

"That gonna be a problem?" she asked, giving him her most suggestive smirk.

Stiles's dick definitely wasn't saying no.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me right now," he croaked as his dick pulsed and felt even harder.

"Great so tonight," she said. "Hale House?"

"Wait, that place?" Stiles asked with a slight frown.

"You have any better places where we won't get caught?"

"Fair point," he admitted quietly.

OooOooo

So there he was, Jeep driving down the unpaved preserve road to the burned out old shack he hadn't seen in almost a year. It didn't look much different when his eyes fell on it. A little dingier maybe.

Somehow he knew Derek wasn't there. Derek didn't drop by nearly so much since he'd gotten his loft, and besides it held nothing but bad memories. If Stiles were Derek he didn't think he'd be able to bear seeing the place.

That's when he noticed Malia already waiting for him. She was looking up at the house with folded arms, studying it as though it were mildly interesting.

He decided to try sneaking up on her, licking his lips as he silently crept up.

"Werecoyote," she reminded him.

Stiles huffed with a pout. She turned to face him with a grin, as though spoiling his fun was simply wonderous. His pout deepened.

"You really are adorkable," she laughed, stepping forward. "And nothing like the Stiles I met before... "

"Yeah well," Stiles replied with an awkward grimace. "I was going through a rough time."

"Stiles I know."

He looked at her in wide-mouthed horror. Surely she didn't know... everything?

"Whattya... how much do you know?"

"I know what Lutharia Vulpina is for," she explained. "I knew you were weird before, though I barely knew you. Something told me that wasn't you. Scott told me the entire story."

"Scott," Stiles muttered under his breath.

A soft hand on his shoulder made him look up, and Malia's eyes were gentle- not judgmental.

"Its alright," she assured him. "I understand everything. You are a good person Stiles. That you were in that place means you were trying... "

Stiles sighed and forced himself not to cry, stubbornly masking his expression.

"Yeah well, sometimes trying isn't enough."

"Stiles look at me," she said gently, taking his face between her hands. "You're not evil. You're not a bad person. If I thought you were... "

Stiles looked at her dumbly, waiting to hear what she wanted to say. Her eyes widened. Was it fear? Was it surprise?

" ...I wouldn't do this," she finished, pressing her lips to his.

Stiles closed his eyes, inviting those familiar lips. He'd loved them the first time. Wasn't sure if he'd ever taste them again...

Malia's lips moved with equal want and fervor. Stiles let his hands find those shoulders, gently massaging them, fingers slowly ghosting down. He waited for her to stop him, or indicate she didn't want this in any way.

His hands moved under her shirt, hands brushing against her bra strap. He wanted to know those breasts again.

"Inside," he whispered against her lips.

With that he hoisted her into his arms and walked her up the rickety steps as their tongues danced the softest of dances. He barely registered stepping into the shoddy old foyer- barely registered the creaking of the floorboards under their feet.

He gently placed Malia down and their lips re-attached like magnets. Stiles felt his t-shirt lifted up, cooperatively raising his arms to assist in the operation.

There was no mistake she wanted this as much as he did. This time he didn't hesitate to unfasten her bra. She moaned when his fingers ghosted across her nipples.

Stiles groaned and buried himself in her breasts, nuzzling them with his nose, licking and biting them.

"Oh yeah Stiles!"

"Yeah?" he questioned in a rough voice, his right hand sliding beneath her jeans. "You wet for me down here?"

"Oooh," she coed, pressing against his fingers as they played across her clit.

Stiles left her breasts and unfastened her jeans with his other hand. She cried out as his fingers worked her vagina, and he knew she was totally his.

Soon she was naked before him, jeans and panties around her ankles. He felt his dick stiffen. It was time...

"What do you want?" he whispered against her ear, rubbing her wet pussy lips with his hand.

"Oh fuck me!"

"Yeah?" he questioned roughly, giving her ear a nip.

"Yeah! Bury your big cock in me again!"

"Mmmm," he purred. "You liked my big cock last time?"

"Yeah I liked it!"

Stiles hummed contently and quickly dropped his own jeans and boxers.

"Stiles," Malia begged frantically.

"Yeah right here," he grunted, guiding his cock to her entrance, teasing the lips with his hardness.

"Just go!" she whined.

Stiles hummed in satisfaction, and then his cock pushed forward. Soon they were fucking with wild abandon. Malia was a werecoyote, but she begged and pleaded like any human girl.

"Oh god!" she screamed out. "I'm about to cum!"

"Me too," he whispered. "Need to... "

He pulled out of her and brought himself to completion, errupting onto the old wood floors.

Soon his arms were around her, breathing heavy, both of them spent and content.

"What in the... "

Stiles's eyes moved to the door in surprise, and there stood Derek with his usual unreadable expression, which wasn't helping right now.

"Derek... "

Derek merely held his eyes another moment before jetting off like a bat out of hell...

oooOooo

Next Chapter: Derek


End file.
